Alright (Janet Jackson song)
| Recorded = 1989; Flyte Tyme Studios (Edina, Minnesota) January 1990; Flyte Tyme Studios | Format = | Genre = | Length = 6:26 | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis | Last single = "Escapade" (1990) | This single = "Alright" (1990) | Next single = "Come Back to Me" (1990) }} "Alright" is a song by American singer Janet Jackson from her fourth studio album Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989). It was released as the album's fourth single on March 4, 1990, by A&M Records. Composition "Alright" samples Lyn Collins' 1972 song "Think (About It)" and the song's final hook samples B.T. Express' 1974 song "Do You Like It". The song was recorded again in January 1990 with Heavy D for the music video. Critical reception "Alright" earned Jackson two 1991 Grammy Award nominations for Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female and Best R&B Song. Chart performance The song peaked at number four on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, number two on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and number one on the Hot Dance Club Play. While it was to become the only single of the seven released off the Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 album to not hit the top two on the Billboard Hot 100, it became the fourth consecutive single from the album to reach number one on the dance chart, helping Jackson break a record set by Madonna. Music video The video to the song, which was filmed in February 1990 and was styled to resemble a 1930s and 1950s musical, featured Cyd Charisse, The Nicholas Brothers, and Cab Calloway in one of his last on-screen appearances. Anthony Thomas choreographed the video, with some scenes staged by veteran Hollywood choreographer Michael Kidd. The video begins with Jackson and two male dancers, all wearing flashy zoot suits sitting on a bench. A paperboy throws newspapers on them. They wake up and read the frontpage of the newspaper, from which they learn Calloway is in town for the premiere of his Alright film. Jackson and her dancers take a cross-town journey to the premiere. There, Jackson, her dancers, and Calloway fans wait for Calloway to make his grand entrance. Jackson seemingly envisions herself as Calloway's glamorized female guest, getting pushed to the red carpet. Calloway takes her hand and helps her up. Jackson and her dancers get in Calloway's limo. They arrive at large dance out in the middle of a street. Jackson and her dancers climb on the back of a car and Jackson notices her watch is missing. They get off the car and are sprayed by a street cleaning truck. They sit on the bench. Later that night, Jackson and her dancers are homeless people asleep on the bench—revealing the video to have been a dream. Cab Calloway, in the meantime, walks to the bench and places Jackson's watch in her hand. He sneaks away saying, "Alright". There is also an extended version that features rapper Heavy D. Jackson won a Soul Train Music Award for Best R&B/Soul or Rap Music Video in 1991. During MTV's first-ever MTV Icon in 2001, American singer Usher paid tribute to Jackson by be re-enacting the sidewalk bench routine from the "Alright" music video. In 2011, Chris Brown's video "Yeah 3x" was compared to the video. Live performances Jackson has performed the song on all of her tours. In the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour and All for You Tour, Jackson performs the song wearing a Zoot suit. On the Rock Witchu Tour, she wears a sailor suit. On the Number Ones: Up Close and Personal tour, she wears a black catsuit. Jackson also included the song on her 2015-2016 Unbreakable World Tour. Track listings and formats International 7"/Japan 3" CD single/Cassette single #"Alright" (7" R&B Mix) #"Alright" (7" remix) UK 7" limited edition shaped picture disc #"Alright" (7" House Mix) #"Come Back to Me" (Spanish version) UK cassette single #"Alright" (House Mix) #"Come Back to Me" (Spanish version) UK 12" single #"Alright" (Hip Hop Mix) #"Alright" (House Mix) UK CD maxi #"Alright" (House Mix) #"Alright" (Hip Hop Mix UK edit) #"Alright" (House Mix UK edit) #"Come Back to Me" (Spanish version) International 12" single #"Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:17 #"Alright" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:34 #"Alright" (a cappella) – 3:26 #"Alright" (12" House Mix) – 8:30 #"Alright" (Hip House Dub) – 6:40 #"Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 Japan maxi CD single #"Alright" (7" Remix) – 4:35 #"Alright" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:54 #"Alright" (7" House Mix) – 4:23 #"Alright" (7" House Mix) – 4:59 #"Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:20 #"Alright" (12" House Mix) – 8:31 #"Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 #"Alright" (LP version) – 6:28 Official versions 1990 * 7" R&B Mix featuring Heavy D – 4:53 * 7" R&B Mix - 4:34 * 12" R&B Mix featuring Heavy D – 7:17 * 12" R&B Mix - 7:19 * 7" House Mix featuring Heavy D – 4:59 * 7" House Mix - 4:21 * 12" House Mix featuring Heavy D – 8:30 * 12" House Mix - 7:12 * Hip Hop Mix Edit featuring Heavy D - 5:11 * Hip Hop Mix featuring Heavy D – 7:24 * Hip House Dub – 6:40 * House Mix Edit - 5:03 * House Mix – 9:10 * House Dub – 5:58 1996 * CJ Radio – 3:40 * CJ Extended Mix – 6:32 * Tee's Club Mix – 6:19 * Tee's Beats – 3:24 Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links * Category:1989 songs Category:1990 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Funk songs Category:Janet Jackson songs Category:Songs written by Janet Jackson Category:Songs written by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Songs written by James Brown Category:A&M Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Julien Temple Category:New jack swing songs